The application claims the priority of PCT International Application No. PCT/JP99/02223, filed Apr. 27, 1999 and Japanese patent document No. 10-134243, filed Apr. 30, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
This invention relates to a periodontal disease preventive and ameliorative agent with a milk-derived basic protein as an effective ingredient. This invention also relates to the utilization of the periodontal disease preventive and ameliorative agent with a milk-derived basic protein as an effective ingredient for a food/drink and medicament.
In recent years, periodontal disease has become an object of public concern. Unlike dental caries, periodontal disease is a disease wherein the foundation of the teeth becomes weak and the use of teeth other than a decayed tooth is eventually lost. In addition, it is said that there are a large number of people who show symptoms of periodontal disease. In this sense, periodontal disease is a more serious disease than dental caries.
Conventionally, prevention of periodontal disease is conducted from a point of view to prevent bacteria, the cause of the disease, from propagating by removing dental plaque, or gargling with a mouthwash that contains antibacterial agent. But the effectiveness of these methods is considered to be low for advanced cases of periodontal disease. In other words, at the terminal stage of periodontal disease, a decrease in alveolar bone is observed and once alveolar bone is lost, it is difficult to reproduce it. Thus, if a tooth is lost due to periodontal disease, it interferes with people""s daily life, because, needless to say, it is difficult to eat and it engenders pain, etc. Therefore, an immediate and effective preventive/ameliorative means is called for. However, at this moment, no periodontal disease preventive and ameliorative agent, which is effective to curb decrease in alveolar bone, is available.
A problem that this invention is intended to solve is to provide a periodontal disease preventive and ameliorative agent with a milk-derived basic protein as an effective ingredient. Another problem that this invention is intended to solve is to provide a medicament and food/drink in which this periodontal disease preventive and ameliorative agent with a milk-derived basic protein as an effective ingredient is contained.
The inventors of this invention discovered that basic protein, which is contained in milk in a very small amount, has a remarkable effect on the prevention and amelioration of periodontal disease and came to complete this invention.
As ingredients, milk such as cow""s milk, goat""s milk and sheep""s milk can be used. The above-mentioned different types of milk can be used as is, in the form of fresh milk, or in the form of prepared products such as powered milk, skim milk, reduced milk, whey, etc.
The basic protein used in this invention is obtained by contacting the above-mentioned milk with cation-exchange resin, and then eluting a fraction adsorbed by the resin using an elution solution with a salt concentration of 0.1Mxcx9c1.0M. Further, the basic protein obtained can be used after desalting or condensing it, if necessary.
Basic protein obtained in this way is a milk-derived basic protein fraction that has a molecular weight distribution of 3,000xcx9c80,000 Daltons by sodium dodecylpolyacrylamide gel sulfate (SDS-PAGE) electrophoresis and has an isoelectric point of 7.5xcx9c11. Its main components are lactoferrin and lactoperoxidase and, as its amino acid constituent in protein, it contains basic amino acids by more than 15 weight percents.
In addition, the periodontal disease preventive and ameliorative agent of this invention has the above-mentioned basic protein as its main ingredient, and it can be blended into a food/drink and medicament, for example, in the form of toothpaste, gargling agents, candies, chewing gum, lozenges, etc. As a method of dosing as a medicament, it is desirable to apply about 1xcx9c50 mg/day for an adult to the surface of teeth, divided into several applications.
Further, the basic protein of this invention is essentially the ingredient of milk and is considered to be safe. In fact, as the result of toxicity tests using rats, no acute toxicity was found.